User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XIII:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 3)
Yeah, part 3. This issue is a little late, but oh well. I have to keep the show going, no matter what. Enjoy, part 3. Chapter 2:Shadow of London Puzzle Number 002! "There are '''15' patient rooms of the second floor of the hospital, with each room having a single door to enter. There is also one singular hallway. The floor is perfectly symmetric in design and the rooms are each the same size and shape. This floor also houses 15 doors. There is one problem with this design, however. Your job is to find out what that design flaw is."'' Layton looks at the message and wonders how much it seems like a puzzle. Luke then tells him that it probably is and Flora is the one who made. Layton begins to chuckle, liking the gesture Flora has given him. He begins pacing the room, wondering what this flaw is. Luke and Schrader begin thinking of what is the answer. Layton stares at the note, wondering its secret. With a smirk on his face. He gives a short laugh. Luke admires his enthusiasm for solving Flora's puzzle, but asks what he's so giddy about. Layton walks and says that the answer to this puzzle is quite simple. If the hospital is truly symmetric, then that means the staircase must be one of the 15 rooms the message spoke of, however, that's impossible since the stairwell is not going to be a patient's room. The key words in the note were the words indicating that this is the second floor. Luke smiles and nods his head. He looks at the door near by and hears something odd. Flora suddenly jumps out of the closet and smiles at Layton. Layton and Luke, suddenly surprised, fall to the ground. Flora ask the professor if he enjoyed her little puzzle and the three walk to Schrader. Layton asks him if he would be willing to come with them. Schrader begins to think of what he she do. Luke asks the professor if he should really bring Andrew with them, seeing how he is hospitalized. Andrew walks up from his bed and grabs Layton's shoulder. "Now Hershel, don't get any ideas about leaving me here! I've come to see this to the end. I don't want a destroyed and shadowy London just as much as you do, Hershel." Layton looks at Luke and Flora, then Andrew. He tells them he won't let them down and the four rush out into the hallway. A nurse tells them what they are doing with a patient and Schrader winks and says this is all in good faith. With Layton at the lead, the four rush into the first floor of the Hospital. At the ground floor, a mysterious man stands up from his seat and glares at the four while running by. Layton tells the women running the reception desk that he's terribly sorry but has to check Andrew Schrader out of the hospital. Then, the four get into the Laytonmobile and Layton starts to drive off. The cloaked man, dressed entirely in black walks outside of the building, only to stand blankly in the road. A driver quickly rides on by the hospital and hits this man. The driver in forgiveness rushes and asks tells him he's sorry. The mysterious figure stands up, and grabs the driver. He speaks some ancient tongue. The person who was driving the car suddenly falls to the ground and the mysterious man walks onward. Layton and crew begin their journey to Scotland Yard, where they will hopefully meet up with Inspector Chelmey. Luke and Flora begin to chat about puzzles while Layton and Andrew begin talking about the Lost Grimiore and its fatal return. Schrader seems uneasy while talking about the object, but nevertheless, he begins to speak of some of its very dangerous curses. One of which being to take other people's life energy or to stop time for individuals. One ability might have even gave a teleportational power, or so the legends go. Layton disbelieves most of these "powers", but he does seem to suggest other more scientific and logical explanations for why these instances are happening. Schrader then tells Layton that the only way to activate the book's hidden potential is to speak its sacred name, upon reaching a great loss. None know if this is even a tale or not as no one has been able to track down the book. Layton and Schrader continue their converstation, until one unexpected occurrence strikes. Layton stops the car in the middle of the street in the pitch black London, they have managed to reach. A short quake begins to start. Layton and Luke notice a small glimmering light as a frightenly dangerous building seems to rise from Gressenheller University. Layton tells Andrew that they have to walk from there. Andrew agrees and the four walk off into the night. Along the way, they discover that they must reach the River Thames and cross it. Layton hopes that there will be some sort of safehouse along this road. The police should have done something thus far to help protect drivers in this condition. Flora and Luke shine some flashlights at the path ahead and the group walk along the road in order to find their next destination. To be continued.